Reunion
by SketchyNotes
Summary: After the war with the duplos and the city of Bricksburg is totally destroyed. A few construction workers worked on the city but in the end one remained. (Emmetstyle) The ocs in this story belongs to my friend.
1. Escaping from hell

*in Emmets head*

If I had know what little time I had left, then I would say goodbye a last time, kiss and hug her a last time and making sure that the kids could say goodbye to their father one last time.

But no.

Every time I look at the picture of us together. I cry. I had family of my own. I had friends. I was happy. But it's now gone for me. My heart is empty. Like it has been for like 1,5 years now. They all left me. The day they decided to evacuate the city because of the safety and let the construction workers stay to rebuild the city. I am the only left. The others has just disappeared somehow. The city is only half finished. But I am the one doing everything. They tough that one master builder could do it. So they just left me here. Without any warnings. And the note that she left to me, it was heartbreaking.

Sorry about this but they are evacuating the city and business told me that you were going to stay here. I did everything I could but the police just kept on stopping me. We will come back someday we promise. /Lucy, Emma, Luke and Charlie.

Every memory of them is beautiful but painful. I miss them so much. But orders are orders and I can't contact them until the city is finished. Every single minute is painful. They were my everything and now I don't even know were they are.

He was walking to the unfinished side of the city and started building. The gazing sun and restricted amount of water that he had was unbearable. But after a few minutes 3 skyscrapers we're finished and he just stood there, looking up. He catches his breath and started to build three more. He was messy, he hadn't brushed his hair for months. He was the only master builder who were there to build.

Hours went by and the sun started to set. He sat down on a rock, looked at the sunset and pulled out his meal for the day. An easy sandwich and some water. He ate up fast and walked home, every day was the same. Just working and building. He thought he was in hell, and probably he was. He opened the door to the apartment and layed down on the sofa. He went to sleep quickly. The night passed and he dreamed of his family and friends.

* * *

Far away in a different realm, Lucy stood and looked out the window. She looked at the moon, it was bright and big. A tear fell from her eye. She missed him so much.

-Mom! Close the window and go to bed! Luke said. It's 12:34 am! Let us sleep!

She closed the window and walked to her bed. It was a king sized bed for two, and she waited until the day when her special would sleep beside her again. She couldn't go to sleep as fast as Emmet but after a few minutes she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The following day for Emmet was almost the same. He went up, put on his clothes, packed three water bottles and made a quick sandwich. It was a bit foggy that morning so it was a bit hard to see anything. But it didn't stop him from getting to the unfinished buildings. He started to build, and in a few minutes, some low buildings were completed and half a skyscrape. But this day didn't go the way that he thought that it was going to go.

He was almost done with a building. He was so exhausted and tired from the heat of the sun. So he stood on the building and fell backwards, right to the ground. He were too tired to react and just closed his eyes. He hit the ground pretty hard.

Bad cop, Good cop and Barbara were walking in the city to see if everything went as it was. They walked over to the unfinished side to check it out. And it looked better that last week when they had visited to check.

-Uhm…. guys! Good cops voice yelled from a few meters away. Barbara and Bad cop turned their heads.

-Someone is lying here unconscious and I think that it is Emmet!

They ran over to him and as he said, Emmet were just laying there, unconscious. They picked him up and put him in the police car. And as fast as they could they drove him to this realm.

Everyone started to talk about that someone new were entering the camp.

-Wonder who it is? A girl said to her friend.

-It might just be someone non important, she replied.

The news did finally reach Lucy, Luke, Emma and Charlie. It was said that this new person was going to be at the hospital section because of some injuries. They walked over to the hospital. When they got in they couldn't see someone new there, until they looked over to the area for those with the worst injuries.

She couldn't believe it. She just looked at him, and after a few minutes she ran to him.

-How is he? Is he okay? She asked worried.

-He have suffered some really bad dehydration, he has broken his leg in two places and he seems to have fallen from a high place. He will survive.

-That's good to hear, she answered.

The kids had already walked up to them and looked at their father. He had been gone for 1,5 years and they had missed him so much, even tho it didn't seem like it. Lucy were crying and held his hand.

-What's wrong with dad? Charlie asked.

-He's just a little bit sick, but he will get better soon, Lucy answered. She sat down on a chair that was beside the bed. The kids sat there a few minutes but they got bored and walked out to play with the other kids. Lucy just sat there with him, waiting for him to open his eyes. Ten minutes passed by and finally did he open his eyes.

-Wh…. where am I? He asked right out.

-You're in a safe place, Lucy answered.

-Lucy…? Emmet asked and reached his hand to her face.

-Yes it's me, I am here, she answered calmly. His hard and rough fingertips touched her soft skin. A warm feeling of security and love ran through him. A feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. She bend her head down and kissed him. And then she just held his hand. The doctors came in.

-Oh you are awake. How are you feeling mr Brickowski? A doctor asked.

-I am feeling a bit better than before, Emmet answered.

-We'll we are sad to inform you that you have broken your leg in three places and that need to walk on crutches for a few weeks.

-Well…. I can at least walk.

He pushed himself up from his position and sat on the bed. The doctors gave him a pair of crutches, they adjusted it to his height and then he was off to their little house. Half way through their way out and the doctors said: And don't forget to drink water!

They walked over to their little house, it was a really small house with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and an entertainment room. It wasn't big but it was better than nothing. She helped him into the bedroom and laid him down on the king sized bed. The kids came right after them, they walked to the bed and stood around him. He raised himself to a sitting position and hugged them all at once. Then they started to talk about what had happened when he was away and they asked him what he had been doing all this time and they just kept on talking. It felt like the conversation was never going to end. Until Lucy said: Dinner!

Her cooking had become better.

-I seem that you finally learned how to cook, Emmet said to Lucy.

-Yeah… I had too! I just grabbed the "quick food" cookbook and went of, she answered. Actually happy with herself that he didn't vomit when he ate her food. They all talked and ate together, a perfect dinner. Then after that Luke and Emma decided to take some time off playing football with the others and sat inside and played cards. Charlie went to one of his friends and played with her. And Lucy and Emmet just talked. Then before they could realize it it was 10 pm and their kids were going to bed. They tucked them in in their beds and closed the door to their bedroom. After that they went to the bathroom and made themselves ready for sleep. And after a few minutes Lucy had gone to sleep, but she hugged him like if he was a teddy bear. Emmet couldn't sleep quite yet, the thought about everything. A few hours ago he was in an unfinished city with a lot of unfinished buildings. He were basically in hell and now he was with his family. He pulled Lucy closer and fell asleep hugging her like a stuffed animal. And the last thought going through his mind was: if this is some kind of dream, then I don't want to wake up ,ever again.

* * *

Authors note

Wow. I am not dead, not yet my friends. I apologize for the long wait but I just took a break. And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	2. Fights, hugs and a nightmare

Some weeks went by and his leg had completely healed. And he knew what he had to do, even tho it was painful. One early July morning, before everyone in the camp had waking up, he started to pack a bag. He tried to do it as quiet as possible. When he had packed up and started to walk out the door and back, Lucy woke up.

-Where are you going? She asked.

He stopped walking and looked back at her.

-Are you going back to Bricksburg? Are you leaving us? She asked him once again.

-I… uhm…. he started but he didn't know what to say.

-Answer me! She screamed.

-Yes I am going back! He screamed back.

When the kids heard them screaming outside their room they immediately woke up and opened the door a little bit so that they could see and hear better.

-Why? Why do you have to leave us? She asked him sadly.

-I have no choice, he answered. Someone has to build the city and if I don't it then it's never going to be done.

She looked right into his eyes. She could see that he didn't want to it, and he saw that she was on the edge of crying. They stared at each other for a few then he pulled in her for a hug. And she didn't resist. They just hugged each other for a few minutes, some tears started to fall from her eyes. He looked down at her and saw the tears. He wiped away them with his hand.

-Don't leave us, Lucy sobbed. Still hugging him.

-I'm sorry, he answered her. But I have no choice...

Emma, Luke and Charlie walked to their parents and hugged them too. It became a group hug that lasted a few minutes. The kids did eventually get bored so they stopped hugging and went outside to play and meet their friends. But Emmet and Lucy just couldn't stop. They hadn't hugged this long ever. But they did stop after a good 10 minutes. She looked down at the floor. He took her hands.

-I won't be gone for a long time I promise, Emmet said calmly to her.

-I am going with you…. a low voiced came from her.

-No you can't! It's basically hell!

-Then why are you going? She asked him.

-So you don't want to come back to a finished city with no more dangers in the town square? He asked her back. You don't want to go back to a place where we live in peace and safety?

-Of course I want…. she answered him. But I can't stand the thought of you leaving us, leaving me again. He looked down at her, her eyes were still full of tears.

-I will think about it… Emmet said and walked to the kitchen to eat something.

The day went by fast and before he knew it, it was time to go to bed. They all went to bed. The hours flew by until a scream could be heard in the middle of the night. Emmet woke up, he looked at the clock. It was 4:57am. A quiet sobbing could be heard from the children's room. Emmet went up and walked over to the room. He opened the door and walked in, trying not to wake up the two who was still sleeping. He could figure out that the one who was crying was sleeping in the bed that was all the way down in the corner of the room. He walked over to the bed. Emma was the one who were crying so much.

-What is it Emma? Emmet asked her. Did you have a nightmare? She nodded.

-You want to talk about it? He asked calmly. She nodded once again.

-So what happened in your nightmare?

-It was just a normal day in the camp, Emma started. Then you suddenly walked out of the camp with a heavy packed bag, and I tried to stop you but I couldn't, and you never came back. And one day a letter had been sent to us saying that "The city was finally finished and that we could go home".

-What happened after that? Emmet asked.

-We went home but once again, you weren't there. Emma started to cry again. And the president had set up a statute of you in the city with a sign that said "In memory of Emmet Brickowski". Tears flooded through her eyes and down her cheeks.

-And after that I woke up.

Emmet started also to cry a little bit.

He looked at her then hugged her for a few minutes.

-Well I can tell you this, he said to her. Daddy is staying here with you. I am not leaving, I promise you.

-Are you sure? She said sobbing.

-Yes he answered. A small smile formed on her face and the tears stopped coming.

-How about going back to sleep again? Emmet asked his daughter.

-Fine, she answered with a happy tone in her voice. Emmet tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead.

-Good night Emma, sweet dreams! He said to her before going back his own bed.

Authors note.

I thought that I wasn't going to continue this but... I am kind of unpredictable when it comes to these things...

And thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! And once again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


End file.
